6th Mew Mew
by light and death angel
Summary: Mika, Keichiro's sister, becomes the 6th Mew Mew and Deep Snooze is waking up! Plus Kish keeps chasing after her. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

The 6th Mew Mew

AN: Hi! I'm the author of this fanfic. This fanfic is based on the manga Tokyo Mew Mew. Now for the declaimer, "I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew except this fanfic. On with the chapter!   
Mika: Keichiro I don't want to go to your lab! Why would I want to, I've never gone there before?   
Keichiro: But, Mika, we have a situation.   
Mika: Like What?   
Keichiro: Ryou and me think you might be a Mew Mew! So would you, please, come with me?   
Mika: Humph! 

Keichiro: Thank you! (Drags her away)

Mika: WAIT! I never SAID I would! Let me gooooooo!

(At Café Mew Mew)

Ichigo: Oh! Hi Keichiro, back already? Who's with you?

Keichiro: This is my younger sister Mika. I brought her here so I could run some almost painless tests. (Grins evilly)

Mint: Well whatever, I just wanna, like, finish my tea. Shoo! Shoo!

Mika: Yes Miss. Prissy Pants.

Mint: (Turns red) What did YOU call ME?

Mika: Oh, nothing... (Smiles like an angel)

Keichiro: Anyway we got to go down to the lab 

Lettuce: Well, bye then!

(Mika follows Keichiro down some stairs. It seems like forever until they reached the door.)

Mika: Huff! Huff! That took FOREVER!

Keichiro: Well, I don't think so. I was down in a jiffy! YOU were the one who took forever. It was only five steps!

(Some opens the lab's door)

Ryou: I just tested the treadmill staircase! It works!

Mika: You mean I was walking DOWN the staircase while it was going UP! Grr! You moron! (Glares at Ryou)

Ryou: (Blushes) Oh, I'm, uh, sorry about that...who are you anyway?

Keichiro: Oh, this is my sister Mika who might actually be the 6th Mew Mew.

Ryou: (Looks blankly at Keichiro) I got you...(Mutters) not.

(All three of them walk into the lab.)

Keichiro: Now this won't hurt a bit...IT WILL HURT LIKE HELL! MWAHA! (Puts tape on her arm)

(Mika flinches)

Mika: That's it?

Keichiro: Uh...yah...that's pretty much it.

Mika: What does the tape do?

Ryou: (Clears throat) It contains miniscule cameras the size of a pen tip. It's so that we may monitor your behavior.

Mika: All right...I'm outta here!

(Once upstairs Mika notices the Mew Mew go rigid)

Ichigo: Let's go girls! There's trouble! (Grabs hold of Mika's wrist) You too!

Mika: Wha-

(The Mew Mews are at the place where the Kerima Animas' were supposed to be)

Zakuro: Where are they?

Ichigo: I don't know...

???: Hey Ichigo! Who's that other human with you guys?

Ichigo: (Roles eyes) Kish...

Kish: (Lands in front of them) That's my name, don't wear it out! Now to take care of you five! (Sends Kerima Animas go to eat them)

Kish: Now to take care of you, who ever you are!

Mika: I happen to have a name! (Grabs a rock and chucks it at him)

Kish: Ouch! You're gonna pay for that! (Sends Kerima Anima after her)

Mika: AAAAAAAAAHH! (Big flash of light)

(Light fades and Mika is in a red suit with ears and tail)

Mika: MIKA BLAST! (Kills Kerima Anima)

Kish: Whoa! Another one, this planets turning into a real zoo! (Stares at her) You're actually kinda cute little puppy!

Mika: (Blushes, gets a hold of herself, and yells) I'm not a puppy I'm a fox...I think.

Kish: (Fly's down towards her and holds her chin) I'll call you what I want. (Looks over at the other Mew Mews) Rats! They beat them already!

(Mew Mews run over)

Ichigo: Let her go Kish...Omigod! You are the sixth Mew Mew! You look a lot like Zakuro...

Zakuro: Copycat!

Mika: I'm not a copycat; I'm a fox not a wolf!

Kish: Yah whatever ladies...(Swoops and catches Mika) I'm taking this foxy girl with me. See yah Tokyo Zoo Crew! (AN: Yes I know this is from the comic but...I couldn't resist!)

Mika: Let me go! (Struggles)

Kish: Stop that! I only want to talk to you! (Looks depressed)

Mika: Oh, sorry (Looks sympathetic) what's the matter?

(Kish puts Mika down)

Kish: I want Ichigo to fall in love with me. Can you help me?

Mika: (Stares open mouthed at him) Maybe she just doesn't have the same feelings you have for her.

Kish: Yah! That's right! She likes this guy _Masaya_. (Says his name in a retarded voice)

Mika: Well the only thing I can say is GET OVER HER! It's not like she's gonna miraculously begin swooning at your feet.

Kish: (Smiles) I think I'm getting over her already, and guess who's my new love.

Mika: Uh...I don't know.

Kish: (Kisses her cheek) You are! I like your attitude!

Mika: Wha...what!? Hang on one minute! ME!

Kish: That's what I said.

Mika: (Blushes) I...I don't know...

Kish: That's okay you don't have to! See yah foxy girl! (Winks)

(Kish disappears)

Keichiro: WHAT! My sister got kidnapped! And she's not even a KID! BOO HOO!

Ryou: (Pats him on the back) It's okay Keichiro, don't cry, we'll find her for you.

(Door to Café Mew Mew opens)

Mika: H-Hello e-everybody. (Shivering)

Keichiro: Oh Mika! (Runs towards her)

Mika: Oh Keichiro! (Runs towards him)

(Hug each other and flowers appear around them)

Ryou: Where'd the flowers come from?

Mint: Dunno, but are you sure they're just brother and sister cause it doesn't seem like it...

Mika: Oh brother...HOW could you let these people drag me off to this place WHO knows where, to fight a bunch of aliens?

Keichiro: You shouldn't always be so mean. (Whimpers)

Mika: (Blinks) Am I REALLY that mean?

(Everybody nods and hides)

Mika: Well...that's how I am with people I don't know very well. (Expression changes) SO THERE! (Walks away)

(Everyone comes out of hiding places)

Ryou: Keichiro man, your sister's crazy!

Keichiro: She WILL get better once she gets to know you.

To be continued in part two... 

AN: Hey, okay next time on sixth Mew Mew; Mika will get a surprise visit from Kish, and the news of Deep Snooze's awakening.

Memo: In this version Deep Blue still hasn't awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

6th Mew Mew (Part 2)

AN: Welcome back! Last time a sixth Mew Mew was discovered and Kish loves her. Mika, the sixth Mew Mew, is the main character and this all takes place a day after.

* * *

Mika: (Yawns) Oh! I barely got any sleep yesterday. Luckily today's Sunday.

(Walks downstairs into her kitchen)

Mika: Good morning Keichiro.

Keichiro: Not in a bad mood this morning?

Mika: I'm too tired to be in a bad mood.

Keichiro: Isn't it usually the other way around?

Mika: ...(Sits down) What's for breakfast?

Keichiro: Eggs.

Mika: I'll just have cereal.

Keichiro: Why won't you have eggs I' making them just for YOU.

Mika: Exactly you're a HORRIBLE cook!

(Keichiro faints and flops on the floor)

Mika: (waves her hand in dismissal) Oh who cares...

(Walks upstairs)

Mika: Looks like a nice day. I think I'll go for a walk...well get changed first. (changes)

(Toc! Toc!)

Mika: (looks out window) AH! KISH!?

Kish: (mouths) Let me in, please.

(Mika opens the window)

Kish: Hey foxy girl, how are you?

Mika: (blushes) Will you stop calling me that, because I HATE it?

Kish: Why should I?

Mika: (crosses her arms) Fine then! I guess I won't let you inside! Bu-bye!

Kish:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anything but THAT! Don't be cruel!

Mika: (smiles evilly) Then call me by my REAL name.

Kish: I don't know your real name...

Mika: (looks surprised) Oh, sorry...I forgot about that...my names Mika.

Kish: ! Can I come in now?

Mika: (moves aside) Yah, I suppose. So what do you want?

Kish: Do you REALLY want to know? (Smiles evilly)

Mika: On second thought NO.

Kish: Aww, you spoiled my fun.

Keichiro: (knocks on door) Mika I need to tell you something!

Mika: Oh no! Kish where're you gonna hide?

Kish: I'll find somewhere! (Hides under the bed)

Mika: No, no! In there! (Pushes him into a closet)

(Keichiro walks)

Keichiro: Mika! I was watching the radar just now and I think it might be following you!

Mika: (mutters) Like I didn't KNOW that...

(Closet door opens slightly)

(Mika closes it)

(It opens)

(She closes it)

(Open)

(Close)

(Open)

(Close)

(Open)

(Close)

(Open)

(Close)

Keichiro: What's wrong with your closet. Only something in there could make it open.

Mika: No...yah think! Now GET OUT!

Keichiro: Okay! (Runs away)

(Mika let's Kish out he looks petrified)

Mika: What's wrong?

Kish: Aliens d-don't d-do w-w-well in clo-osets. W-we're highly-y Closter phobic. (Shivers)

Mika: I'm s-

Kish: WHAT! He's awake!?

Mika: Kish? Who's awake?

Kish: No! No! Master! Don't hurt Fluffy! I'll be fight over!

Mika: Kish!

Kish: Sorry...I have to go.

Mika: What's going on?

Kish: Master Deep Snooze has awoken. If I do not go to him now he will kill Fluffy.

Mika: Fluffy?

Kish: Yes! She's my pet slug! Now I have to go. Bu-bye! (Kisses her fingers and leaves)

Mika: A slug.

Tart: Yahoo! Welcome master Deep Snooze!

Deep Snooze: (grimaces and clenches fist) Tart if you EVER call me, your messiah, by that name again, I will disintegrate you. From now on you shall call me...ummmmmmmmmmmm...ummm...Deep...uh...Dude. Yes! That's it! Deep Dude! Do you understand?

Tart: Uh yes master Deep Sn-Dude!

Kish: Uh...sorry I was late...

Deep Snooze: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Kish: (flinches) Uh...nowhere?

Deep Snooze: Better have been nowhere.

Kish: Yes sir! (Salutes him)

Deep Snooze: And so I- (falls asleep)

Kish: Wha-what just happened?

Tart: Do you think he ran out of batteries?

Pie: Like he runs on batteries. Geez you're so stupid.

Tart: (tears in eyes) Take that back!

Pie: (ignores him and turns to Deep Snooze) He seems to be sleeping.

Kish: UH...Deep Sn-

Tart: His new names Deep Dude. You'd better use it or he'll get angry.

Kish: Okay...Deep Dude, like, wake up!

Deep Snooze: (nothing)

Kish: Wake up dammit!

Deep Snooze: (nothing)

To be continued in part 3...

* * *

AN: Hey, so is it getting interesting or what? Why is Deep Snooze...snoozing? Will Kish be all for his plans of world destruction? Find out in part three.

P.S. I'm warning you, as the story goes on , it gets less funny.


End file.
